This new carnation variety originated as a seedling of a hybrid resulting from my crossing a pair of unnamed and unpatented carnation varieties selected by me from my collection of carnation plants maintained by me for breeding purposes at my nursery in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, the object of this crossing being to develop new plants which would improve the range of carnation varieties for commercial production by having a more rapid growth habit, new flower colors and improved production rate. This particular seedling was selected by me for propagation because of the light magnolia purple color of the flower petals, each of which is particularly distinguished by having a ruby red heart at its base and also because the plant itself had a rapid growth rate and reached a terminal height of only about 25 cm., which appeared to me to be an ideal subject for pot plant culture. This new plant was propagated by me at Aalsmeer by means of cuttings with such very satisfactory results that I promptly directed that this particular variety be propagated through several successive generation, by means of cuttings, to determine whether its distinctive characteristics would hold true from generation to generation and so that its homogenetic character could be assured for commercial production.